nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Candace Cameron Bure
| birthplace = Panorama City, Los Angeles, California United States | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1982–present | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | spouse = Valeri Bure (June 22, 1996-present) 3 children | website = http://www.candacecameronbure.net }} Candace Helaine Cameron Bure (born April 6, 1976) is an American actress best known for playing D.J. Tanner on the television show Full House. She is the sister of Kirk Cameron. She is married to former ice hockey player Valeri Bure. Early life Candace Cameron Bure was born in Panorama City, California, to Robert Cameron and Barbara Bausmith. Following in the footsteps of her older brother Kirk, she decided to pursue acting. She started in the entertainment business by appearing in a number of television commercials. Soon after, she guest starred roles on shows like St. Elsewhere, Growing Pains, and Who's the Boss? Career When she got the chance to audition for and got the role of D.J. Tanner on Full House, she impressed the studio executives and Television producer so much that they delayed taping the pilot episode to allow her to complete work on her other obligations. The show had an eight-year run. While on Full House, Cameron was also featured in a few television movies. She played an abused teenager in No One Would Tell followed by She Cried No and Night Scream, in which she received starring roles. Cameron also guest starred in the failed TV pilot Real Mature on ABC and in one episode of Bill Nye The Science Guy as "Candace The Science Gal." She also appeared in the film Punchline with Tom Hanks and Sally Field and appeared in an episode of the sitcom Punky Brewster in the mid-1980s. In 1987, she had a role as the youngest sister of Eric Stoltz in the teen comedy Some Kind of Wonderful, which was produced by John Hughes. Cameron has hosted the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 1990 with Dave Coulier and David Faustino, and again in 1994 with Joey Lawrence and Marc Weiner, becoming the first person to host twice or more (followed by Whitney Houston, Rosie O'Donnell and Jack Black). Following the end of Full House,as DJ Tanner. Cameron guest starred on such network hits as Cybill and Boy Meets World. Following the birth of her children, she took a self-imposed hiatus from television and film to devote all of her time to her family and children. In the 2000s, she appeared as an interview on the retrospective TV specials I Love the '80s and I Love the '80s Strikes Back, and was one of the hosts of 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network, along with Keshia Knight Pulliam of The Cosby Show fame. In 2006, Cameron guest starred on the sitcom That's So Raven. The following year, she co-starred with Randy Travis in The Wager , and starred with Tom Arnold in the television movie Moonlight and Mistletoe for the Hallmark Channel in 2008. Cameron returned to a television series in 2009, after being cast in Make It or Break It, a teenage drama on ABC Family, where she plays Summer Van Horn. Personal life On June 22, 1996, Cameron married NHL hockey player Valeri Bure (Valerij Vladimirovich Bure). They were introduced by Cameron's former Full House co-star Dave Coulier. She and Bure have three children: Natasha Valerievna Bure (b. August 15, 1998), Lev Valerievich Bure (b. February 20, 2000) and Maksim Valerievich Bure (b. January 20, 2002). Her husband launched his own wine label, Bure Family Wines. In 2006, as a reflection of her evangelical faith, she endorsed an online Christian homeschooling academies. She wrote a monthly column for "Christian Women Online" and speaks at churches throughout the country. She is currently a spokesperson for National House of Hope, a Christian organization for teens based out of Orlando, FL.Template:Citation needed She currently lives in Los Angeles, CA to be close to her job on Make It or Break It. Filmography Tv Series Awards and nominations External links *Official Site * *Bure Family Wines *Christian Women Online = monthly column Category:Live Actress Category:About This Star: Full House